Builds
Laser Build * lvl 1 - 91: ** Talent: Upgrade Critical Chance Talent to lvl 10, and after that 1 point to Critical Dam then 1 point to Critical Chance. ** Power Gem: Laser and Arrow the same lvl ** Gold: Use gold to upgrade arrow and laser (don't need focus too much on Archer number or Laser bounce number, you can spend gold to damage first to make it near the cost of that upgrade and after that upgrade Archer number and Laser bounce number). ** Target: *** Talent: Critical Chance - lvl 50, Critical Dam - lvl 40 *** Power Gem: Laser and Arrow the same lvl *** Gold: Have full upgrade of Laser Bounce Number and Bounce Dam. Note: After you get full upgrade of them, reset Power Gem and use all Power Gem to upgrade Laser Dam. * lvl 92 - 191: ** Talent: Spend all your new point to Laser Dam and get the Laser Mastery, use blue gem to upgrade. ** '''''Note:''''' In the reality, base on your base laser dam, you can get an extra dam on mobs by reset talent and plus all point to Laser Dam when you full upgrade Laser Bounce Number and Bounce Dam, but that will make you need reset more time. I will say about it latter. ** Power: Spend all to Laser Dam only. ** Gold: Upgrade Laser Dam only. And if you see want upgrade some thing because it's too cheap, it's OK. ** Target: *** Talent: Critical Chance - lvl 50, Critical Dam - lvl 40, Laser Dam - lvl 100 + Laser Mastery 1 fulled upgrade. * lvl 192 - 300: ** Talent: Come back with Critical Chance and Critical Damage, 1 point to Critical Dam then 1 point to Critical Chance until Critical Chance max at lvl 100. (Critical Chance will higher Critical Dam by 9-10 point) ** Power: Spend all to Laser Dam only. ** Gold: Upgrade Laser Dam only. ** Target: *** Talent: Critical Chance - lvl 100, Critical Dam - lvl 99, Laser Dam - lvl 100 + Laser Mastery 1 fulled upgrade. * lvl 301 - more: ** Talent: ONLY IF YOU HAVE ENOUGH BLUE GEM TO UPGRADE MASTERY LVL 2 AND LVL3 (780 gems), reset the talent and plus Laser Dam to lvl 300. After that comeback again to Critical Chance and Critical Dam (Crit Chance to lvl 10 first and after that, 1 point to Critical Dam then 1 point to Critical Chance until Critical Chance max at lvl 100). And when you Critical Dam lvl up to 304 (in the case you still play this game :D), then 1 point to Laser Dam then 1 point to Critical Dam (Critical Dam is higher Laser Dam about 3-4 lvl). ** Power: Spend all to Laser Dam only. ** Gold: Upgrade Laser Dam only. ** Target: *** Talent: **** lvl 701: Critical Chance - lvl 100, Critical Dam - lvl 300, Laser Dam - lvl 300 + Laser Mastery fulled upgrade. **** lvl 801: Critical Chance - lvl 100, Critical Dam - lvl 352, Laser Dam - lvl 348 + Laser Mastery fulled upgrade. **** ... I believe you know better than me what to do now :D * Option Talent build to get max Dam on Mobs: ** '''''This build maybe didn't right when combat with boss because their high defense and ... maybe really useless ... but you can try if you want :D.''''' ** After you have max upgrade Laser bounce number and bounce dam, you can reset and plus all Talent Point to Laser Dam and make this to try get the maximum dam on mobs :D *** lvl start - lvl 131: Crit Chance - lvl 0; Crit Dam - lvl 0; Laser Dam - lvl 130 Mastery 1 *** lvl 141: *Reset* Crit Chance - lvl 25; Crit Dam - lvl 15; Laser Dam - lvl 100 Mastery 1 *** lvl 151: *Reset* Crit Chance - lvl 52; Crit Dam - lvl 41; Laser Dam - lvl 57 *** lvl 161: Crit Chance - lvl 56; Crit Dam - lvl 46; Laser Dam - lvl 59 *** lvl 171: Crit Chance - lvl 60; Crit Dam - lvl 50; Laser Dam - lvl 60 *** lvl 181: Crit Chance - lvl 64; Crit Dam - lvl 65; Laser Dam - lvl 62 *** lvl 191: *Reset* Crit Chance - lvl 50; Crit Dam - lvl 40; Laser Dam - lvl 100 *** ** Come back to the main guide ** Arrow Build Crit Build Rocket Build